


The Lyrebird

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, lyrebird!Gavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A track starts playing. A recorded voice. He listens for a long moment, then replies in a voice that isn't his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lyrebird

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains implied, non-graphic, rape and assault.
> 
> I saw the idea for Gavin as a lyrebird from SwAgAmAnDeR.
> 
> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

He doesn't know who he is anymore. 

To be honest, he hasn't known for a long time. 

\---

"I can sound like him, if you want."

\---

"You got a real knack for that stuff, kid. You oughta charge for it." 

\---

Word gets out around the bars that he's easy, and for years, he only sees those that have a request.

He wonders if this is his purpose in life. 

\---

"Put that mouth of yours to good use," the stranger says as he tugs a blindfold over his captive's eyes. 

"How?" he asks, licking his dry lips. 

A track starts playing. A recorded voice. He listens for a long moment, then sighs. 

"Yes, sir," he replies in a voice that isn't his own. 

\---

For two months, he's at the mercy of his captor. He's shown news reports, and the few people that knew him appear to have given up. He's forbidden to speak in a voice that isn't one presented to him, but he's long since numb to it all. 

After a month the man lets him walk around, but all the exits are locked up tight. He tries to escape once, because it seems right. Like something a movie character would do. 

The beating he gets in response deters him from trying again. 

\---

"This is the police, open up!" a deep voice hollers, banging on the front door. 

His captor emerges from the kitchen, half-dressed, but no imagination is needed for what's underneath. 

He's shoved into his room and locked in, listening as the front door is opened and a conversation is begun. 

There's a sound of a brief struggle, and then heavy footsteps enter the house. 

He panics and hides in the closet of his room, and the door swings open loudly as he huddles in the corner. 

The officer coaxes him out and tells him his captor has been arrested. It's going to be okay. 

He wants to cry. 

He lets the man lead him to the back of an ambulance, but when he tries to leave him with a paramedic, he panics and grabs for him. 

"Hush, now. You're safe. This is Daniel. He's going make sure you're not hurt. What's your name?"

"Gavin," he mumbles, making the two men lean in to hear him. "My name was...is...Gavin."

\---

He wakes up with a strangled scream in this throat, and it startles the men at his side. He panics and stumbles out of the bed and into the bathroom where he manages to vomit in the toilet instead of the sink. 

Cold hands rub at his back and a deep voice murmurs calming words. 

No one goes back to sleep that night. 

\---

Six months later and he's getting better. He doesn't panic in the middle of videos anymore, and he smiles more than he cries. He still has nightmares, and some nights he doesn't sleep, but he's getting better.

He'll always have the memories, but with his boys at his side, he knows he can survive.


End file.
